Sasuke Past
by Sesshomaru Dogdemon
Summary: AU 'Why? Why did you do it big brother' A small boy said mentally. The boy was covered in blood. He was sitting on a chair in the police department. He couldn't understand why this all happen. HIGH SCHOOL FIC  DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**A/N****-** **Another story I made. It starts when Sasuke was found and it goes from there. Hope you enjoy it. Please RxR.**

**Sasuke Past**

_Why? Why did you do it big brother?_ A small boy said mentally. The boy was covered in blood. He was sitting on a chair in the police department. He couldn't understand why this all happen.

* * *

_This better be good or I'll strangle them for waking me up._ A man said in his early twenties. He had silver hair which was spiky. He was **very** upset that someone woke him up at an ungodly hour.

"Kakashi." He heard someone say. He turned around to see another cop running towards him.

"Iruka." Kakashi said.

"Why did you call me at this time?" Kakashi ask still frustrated at being woken at one in the morning.

"Well I call you because of a very strange case we just had." Iruka explain.

"Oh." Kakashi said now interested.

"I'll show you what I mean when we get there." Iruka said walking away from Kakashi. Kakashi follow.

They reach a small room. The glass was separating them from that room. Kakashi saw a small raven haired boy sitting on a chair, his eyes was cast down. Kakashi notice the pain in his eyes.

"What happen?" Kakashi ask still staring at the small boy at the other end of the glass.

"I receive a case. I didn't think much of it. Once I reach my destination I was shock. The door was cover in blood."

Kakashi nodded signaling for him to continue.

"It was more horrid when I went in the house. Blood was scatter everywhere, bodies laid on the floor. On closer expectation slashes was shown on the bodies."

"So somebody used a sword." Kakashi interrupted.

Iruka nodded. "Yes but who would still used a sword in modern time."

"Don't know." Was all Kakashi mutter. "So how did you find the boy?" He asked.

"I inspect the area and notice the boy cowering in a corner cover in blood." He finished.

"Any information on the boy?" Kakashi ask wanting to know more about the boy.

Iruka took a folder and went through the paper. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's seven years old, he lived with his parents and older brother."

The last statement caught Kakashi attention "He has an older brother?"

Iruka nodded "Yes."

"What's his name?"

Iruka went through the papers and stop when he found the right one. "His name is Itachi Uchiha and he's thirteen."

"Did you know what happen to Itachi?" Kakashi ask getting more curious about the situation. His face seemed trouble.

Iruka was about to ask Kakashi what's wrong when the door burst open revealing another cop.

"What is it Asuma?" Iruka said mad at being interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting you but we found out who murder the boy's parents."

"Really." Both said.

"Yes we check the finger print and it connected to Itachi Uchiha."

Kakashi and Iruka was really shock. Both couldn't believe it, Sasuke own brother killed his own parents.

Kakashi collected himself. "Thanks Asuma."

Asuma nodded then left.

"I can't believe it. Why would his brother do this?" Iruka ask in disbelieve.

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know." His attention was back on Sasuke.

"So what are you going do with Sasuke?" Kakashi decided to ask.

"Take him to the orphanage. They'll take care of him."

"I'll take him." Kakashi said.

Iruka look at him in shock.

"Sasuke is a special case. I doubt they'll take care of his needs."

"Kakashi are you sure." Iruka said.

Kakashi nodded "Yes. Beside Naruto need a playmate anyway. I'm not always there." It was true Kakashi adopted Naruto, who was the same age as Sasuke. Naruto parents died in a shoot out. Since Kakashi was the only person his parents trust they gave him full custody of Naruto in their last will.

Iruka nodded "Okay I'll lead you in the room."

Kakashi nodded and follow Iruka.

* * *

Sasuke heard the door open. He saw two men walking in.

"How are you doing Sasuke?" The one with the scar on the bridge of his nose said.

Sasuke didn't reply.

* * *

Kakashi sigh, they weren't getting anywhere with this kid.

He knelt to look in the boy eyes. His eyes were emotionless, nothing was showing.

"Sasuke you'll be living with me now, okay." Still nothing.

"I have a boy around your age, you'll get along fine." Sasuke slowly raise his head to look at Kakashi. Iruka was hoping that Sasuke would reply but all he did was put his head back down.

Iruka sigh. _That's a start. I guess._

"Come on." Kakashi said gently.

He grabbed Sasuke's hand and left "See you around Iruka."

Iruka nodded "Yeah see you."

* * *

Kakashi stop in the driveway. He opened his door and went around opening the door for Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly exited the car, He follow Kakashi to the house.

Kakashi slowly open his door, once open he saw a blond running at him.

"Kakashi!" He said happily. Kakashi bent down and hugged him.

"Are you being a good boy Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, he stoop when he saw a boy behind him.

"This is Sasuke and he will be living with him okay." He said pointing towards Sasuke.

"So that mean he will be a brother to me."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh "Yeah."

"You finally got here." A woman said. She had wavy hair and red eyes.

"Sorry Kurenai I…"

Kurenai raise her hand to stop him from speaking.

"I know I was in the case remembered."

"Yeah." He rubbed his head sheepishly. Kurenai was a cop also; she was also doing Sasuke case. She looked at the boy next to Kakashi.

"You're going to stay with him." Kakashi nodded.

"Good luck." She said than left the house.

"Naruto it's time for you to go to bed."

"Aww but can I stay up for a little while." Naruto pleaded.

"No. I'm going to give Sasuke a bath to get him clean up than he's going to bed okay." Kakashi said.

"Find." Naruto said putting his head down in defeat. He went to bed.

"Alright let get you clean up." Kakashi said.

Sasuke slowly discarded his cloths and went in the steaming hot water. It was relaxing especially all that happen in one night.

After all the blood was wash off, he got out and took some PJ Kakashi offer him.

Kakashi lead him to a spare room.

"This will be your room for now on."

Sasuke enter the room.

"Good night." Kakashi said and left the room.

Sasuke climb on his bed, he slowly lay on the bed that is now his. He eyes drifted shut forgetting about the past event which was his nightmare.

* * *

How is it? I know that it's boring right now but it'll get better, after all it's just a prologue. Pleaseeeeee tell me what you think. 


	2. School

**Sasuke Past**

_**8 years later**_

_Dream_

_A small boy was running through a dark hallway not sure where to go._

_"Why? Why did you do it big brother." He said while running the boy was no more the seven years old._

_He didn't want to die like his parents did. He saw his brother slaughtering them from the ajar door. _

_He gasped when he saw his brother __piercing his sword through his mother chest. _

_He ran after that not caring on how much noise he make._

_The boy stopped when he saw his brother in front of him._

_"What do you want from me?" He asked his brother._

_"Hn. This family means nothing to me anymore."_

_The boy was shaking in fear. Everybody in the house was dead._

_The boy was the only survivor in the house he was already covered in blood from families who was protecting him._

_The brother smirked and left his younger brother cowering in fear in a corner. _

_"Noooooooooooo!" He cried out._

"No!" A teen shouted shooting up from his bed, his alarm clock was ringing. He was drench in sweat, he was panting. Once he calm down, he reach the alarm clock on his desk which was next to his bed and press the 'off' button.

_That dream again, why is it haunting me? _He thought. He got up from his bed, he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He was still thinking of that dream he didn't know what it meant, he always had that dream since he was a little boy.

Once he was done, he went back to his room and got dress.

He wore a white button shirt he left the top two buttons undone. He had black pants on with some black shoes.

He left his room to go to the kitchen.

"Hey teme." A blond said sitting in a seat at the table.

"Dobe." The teen said.

"Had a nice sleep Sasuke." Another voice said.

"Yes Kakashi." He lied, he didn't think to bother his adoptive father with such trivial things.

Sasuke grab a slice of bread from the plate on the table, which still contain more slices of bread.

"Hurry up Naruto." Sasuke said finishing his slice.

"Yea, Yea I'm coming." Naruto getting up and grabbing his school bag, Sasuke did the same.

"Have a nice first day of school." Kakashi said while they leave.

* * *

"I wonder who will be our teachers this year." Naruto ask in wonder. 

Sasuke was just silent. If anybody saw them, they would just think that they were friends and not at all siblings, adoptive or not.

They barely talk to each other, only if Naruto want to annoy Sasuke to no end. Nobody knows that they are adoptive siblings. They didn't bother to tell anyone and both still have their family last name instead of Kakashi's.

* * *

Once they reach school, the split up. Naruto went to go and look for his friends and Sasuke decided to go to his class early. 

The hall was empty which Sasuke was grateful for. It was still early, many of the student didn't show up yet especially Sasuke fan club.

He went to his locker, he took all the things he needed for his first class out and put the rest of his things in.

"Umm excuse me." He heard a voice said from behind. He turned around and saw a girl with long pink hair and the most memorizing emerald eyes. He shook his head getting rid of any thoughts about this female.

_She's just another fan girl who just wants a date from me._ He thought.

"Umm can you please tell me where the principle office is?" She asked.

Sasuke was shock. He didn't think she would ask something like that. He thought it would be: _"Would you go out with me?"_ Or something liked that.

"….That way." He said pointing the direction of the principal office. It took him awhile to answer, not knowing how. This was the first time a girl asked a question that wasn't related to him or that was drooling over him.

"Thank you." She said with a bow and left. He was looking in her direction. _She's different._

"Hey teme." A voice broke his musing. He glared at the approaching figure.

"What dobe?" He asked irritated.

"I just found out that we will be in the same Zoology and English class this year."

_Great extra time with this dobe._

"Well I gotta go I told Hinata I'll be taking her to class, see ya teme." He said waving as he ran the opposite direction.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting near the window at the back. He tried to avoid his fan girls, which isn't working. So now he's in his seat with bubble headed girls surrounding him and he hasn't shown up yet. Some history class this turn out to be. 

_Will these parasites ever leave me alone?_ He thought irritated.

Just than the door open bringing everyone attention to it.

"Now listen up maggots we have a new student." The teacher said. "I want you to show her some respect."

"Yes Anko-sensei." The class said in union, well except Sasuke. Anko was known to be a strict teacher and if any students mess around with her, it will be dooms day for them.

A girl came in the room. Everyone stared at her curiously. Sasuke slowly look up at the new student. He raised his eyebrows.

_That's the girl I met in the hall, so she's new._ Sasuke thought with interest.

The girl bow her head "Hi, my name is Sakura." And that all she said.

"Now where to put you." Anko mumble. She looked around the room and saw one empty seat.

"Ah, Uchiha raise your hand." She stated.

Sasuke raise his hands lowly.

"That's were you will be seated the rest of the school year." She told.

"WHAT?!" Ever girl in the room shouted at the same time.

"Why does she get to seat next to Sasuke?" A girl said, she had long black and brown eyes.

"Because Ami, she doesn't seem the type the will go gaga over Sasuke and that seat will be wasted if I don't use it." Anko stated making Ami shut up.

Sasuke started to like this day better, he get to seat next to a girl that interest him. He smirked.

Sakura slowly made her way to her assign seat, she notices all the glaring, and it made her feel uncomfortable. Once she got to her seat she sat quickly avoiding all the uncomfortable staring.

"Now let's get started." Anko said. This was going to be a long day especially for a certain pink hair girl.

* * *

Hope you like it. Hope no ones confuse so far. Tell me what you think, I appreciate any reviews and thanks for those that did review. 


	3. Secret

**Disclaimer****- (I'm putting this up cause one of my reviewers thought it was best... and I always listen to my reviewers.) I do not own Naruto… if I did Sasuke would stop being an ice cube and admit his feelings towards Sakura!**

**Sasuke Past**

Sakura was tapping her pencil on her desk, she shift her gaze at the raven haired boy next to her. She noticed his staring and it just made her nervous.

Anko was saying something about the revolution but Sakura was hardly paying attention to what she was saying.

The bell rang.

_Save by the bell!_ Sakura thought.

"Don't forget your report next week." Anko said to the students who were exiting the room.

Sakura grabbed her bag and ran out the room.

* * *

Sasuke slowly walk out of the room, cursing himself for being stupid. He was staring at the girl for too long, he didn't know why but he was attracted to her. Maybe it was that she wasn't obsessed with him like all the other girls.

He slowly made his way to zoology, not looking forward to it. Naruto was going to be there and that spell out trouble.

He opened the door and heard Naruto loud voice.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. "Over here!"

He looked at where Naruto was seated and he was surprise at who he saw with him.

_Sakura. _He thought while looking at her. Sakura made eye contact with him too. She was surprise also to see him in another one of her classes.

Sasuke slowly walk over to the table that Sakura and Naruto were in. He sat across from Sakura.

"So how're you doing teme?" Ask Naruto.

Naruto glared when the boy didn't reply. He decided to change the topic.

"This is Sakura." Naruto said gesturing towards the quiet girl next to him.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

Naruto look confuse "How did you know?" Naruto ask.

"Because dobe, we have class together."

_That does it._ Naruto thought furiously. "Don't call me a dobe!"

"Hn." Was the only thing Sasuke said.

Sakura look at them weird _Are they always like this?_

Naruto saw Sakura confuse face and grin sheepishly.

"My brother can be an ass sometimes." Naruto said.

"Brother?" She asks, now even more confuse. She looked at Naruto than at Sasuke trying to see any resemblance, she saw none.

Sasuke couldn't stand her staring like that so he answers "We were adopted."

Sakura look at him "Oh." She said finally understanding their weird relationship.

"Welcome class." A voice interrupted the three. They as well as the rest of the class look towards the front of the room.

A man appears in front of the class. He was probably in his late 20's.

"I'm Genma your new zoology teacher."

Sasuke perk up a bit, he saw Genma before, he remembered seeing him talking to Kakashi before.

_Why is he here, I thought he was working in the same field as Kakashi._ He thought.

"HI GENMA!" Naruto shouted so loud that everyone covered their ears than glared at him.

_Dobe_ Sasuke thought twitching.

"Ah Naruto, you're still loud and energetic as ever." Genma said with a smile.

Everyone in the class was confused on how Naruto know their new teacher.

There confusion didn't last long when Genma started his lesson.

* * *

The school day was over and Sakura was relief, yet at the same time she wasn't looking forward on going home.

"HEY SAKURA!" A voice boom.

Upon hearing her name she turned and saw Naruto running towards her.

"Hey Naruto." She said once Naruto was next to her.

"Hey I was wondering if you want to hang with me and Sasuke."

"Oh sorry I have work to do maybe some other time." She said with a sad expression.

"Oh okay." Naruto said in disappointment.

"Bye." She said waving to him and left.

Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto with his hands stuff in his pocket, his backpack slung on his side.

"What are you doing here dobe?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Oh for no reason." Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him weird; he decided not to even bother asking him again, it was none of his business anyway.

* * *

Sakura sigh once she got home she felt bad about ditching Naruto, she'll try to make it up to him tomorrow. She just didn't want no one to get to close to her for certain reason.

"You're finally home." A voice said.

Sakura whirl around once she heard the voice.

"You're home early." She said.

"Just thought I see how your first day of school went, and to see how my dear little brother is doing?" He stated with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him "If you want to know so badly than you go see him, Itachi."

"You forget. I am a wanted man Sakura I can't just go up to him. They are after all protecting him from me." He said in a monotone voice.

He slowly walked over to her and slowly caresses her cheek.

"And you do know that if you refuse to do as I say, I won't hesitate to throw you on the streets where you once belong." He added.

She glared at him knowing how right he was after all Itachi did kill her family leaving her as the only survivor. He than took her in saying that if she want a happy life she will live and as an eight year old she believe him, now she fear him and don't dear go against him.

He took his hands off her cheek.

"You may go." He stated.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice and quickly went straight to her room.

She freshens up before plopping on her bed. She let out a long sigh. Her eyes slowly drifted closed.

_I know how you feel Sasuke. _Was her last thought before sleep taken over her.

* * *

Wow didn't see that one coming. Sorry for taking way to long. It wasn't my intention. My comp crash on me and I needed to get it fix. It took a month before it was completed and they gave it back to me. I also had tons of homework but now I have that under control. I hope you like it 


	4. New friends

**Disclaimer**** – Again, Naruto don't belong to me, the only thing that belong to me is the plot. Hope you enjoy this next chapter **

**Sasuke past**

"WE'RE HOME!" Naruto shouted through the house.

Sasuke covered his ears "Idiot, don't be so loud."

"Ah I see that you had a good first day." Kakashi said.

They turn and saw him coming from the living room.

Naruto smile sheepishly "You bet. We met this new girl, she was pretty and smart."

Kakashi smile "I see that you like this girl Naruto."

Naruto nodded "Yea but I'm not the only one, Sasuke also like her too."

Sasuke eyebrow twitch _Stupid idiot._

"Oh?" Kakashi ask, now very interested in this girl who got Sasuke interest. He know that Sasuke hardly associate with people mainly women. He considered them as leeches because they were always swarming around him and wouldn't take the hint that he didn't like them at all.

Sasuke blush slightly when Kakashi stared at him intently and decided to leave the uncomfortable situation and went straight to his room.

Kakashi heard the door open and close. He looked back at Naruto.

"Maybe you can invite her sometime; I would really like to see her."

Naruto grin uncontrollably "Thanks Kakashi." He quickly left the area and went straight to his room slamming the door close once he got in.

Kakashi sigh. _He'll never change._

* * *

Sakura slowly woke up from her bed. She didn't feel like getting out of bed, mainly because she feared that Itachi is downstairs.

"I see that you're awake."

…Scratch that, he's here.

"What do you want Itachi?" She asked icily.

Her head was turned the other way to prevent herself from staring at Itachi cold orbs.

"Get dress before you be late." Itachi stated.

"Late?" She asks in a whisper.

Itachi smirk coldly which made Sakura shivered. "Yes for school. I will like more report on my brother."

With that Itachi left her room. Sakura was shaking she never felt comfortable around that man but she knew better then to disobey him. She did that once and Itachi started touching in places she didn't want him to. She was thankful he didn't go below the belt.

She slowly got dress and crept downstairs trying not to make any noise. She looked around the rooms once she was downstairs. She sighed when she didn't see him.

_He must have left._ She thought gracefully.

She took her bag and left the house.

* * *

"HEY. SAKURA. OVER HERE!" Said person turn her head towards the voice. She just entered her classroom and already Naruto is making a ruckus for no reason.

Sakura plaster on a smile and wave at him "Hey Naruto."

She slowly moved towards the seat next to Naruto. She saw Sasuke brooding in the corner of the window he was sitting opposite of Naruto.

_How am I'm suppose to know more about him if I can't get near him._ She thought.

Then suddenly an idea popped into her head. _Let hope it works._

* * *

School was going well for Sakura, so far. Now she has lunch and this is when she'll make a move on Sasuke.

Sakura sigh and slowly move to where Naruto and Sasuke were seated. Naruto wanted her to seat with them because she haven't met Naruto friends and he wanted to introduce her.

She slowly sat on the chair next to Naruto and opposite of Sasuke.

"Hey everyone this is the girl I told you about." Naruto said.

"Hi." Sakura said shyly.

The other looked at her and some of them smile "HI!" Most said at once, two sounded cheerful, one sounded a little quiet, one had a bored tone, two of them didn't bother to try and say hi, and the other was to busy eating his chips to even notice the greetings.

One by one they all introduce themselves…somewhat.

"Hi, my name is Tenten." A girl said she had brown hair and had two buns on top of her head.

"My name is Ino." A girl said she had blond hair tired into a tight ponytail she had long bangs covering one side of her face.

"Yawn, Ah this is troublesome but my name is Shikamaru." This guy said it like it was the most bothersome thing to do. He had brown hair that was tied in a tight ponytail that looks like a pineapple. He was dozing off.

"M-My name…is H-Hinata." She said shyly. She has long dark blue hair that was little below her waist. She looked down fiddling with her fingers; her eyes were pupil less and a light shade of blue.

"Hi…munch…my name is Choji…munch." The fat guy said, besides being big built he had short brown spiky hair.

Sakura slowly turned her head to the remaining guy. His head was turn the opposite way, it didn't seem like he was going to say anything, he look just like that girl Hinata, their eyes were the same.

_They're probably related. _Sakura thought. She turn her head towards the spiky raven haired boy which she knows as Sasuke, He was just as isolated as the other guy.

Sakura heard a sigh from the girl Tenten "Sorry about him, he's as anti-social as Sasuke over there." She pointed towards the raven head.

Sakura saw both the mystery guy and Sasuke twitch.

"This is Neji and he's Hinata cousin" Tenten said while holding Neji shoulder, which extremely annoyed him.

Ah so she was right they were related.

They heard the bell rang, ending lunch.

"Well it was nice to meet you Sakura." Ino said waving. She left with everyone else. Sakura also left for her next class. She had a faint smile on her lips. She finally made friends, she won't be alone. She then frowned, at least for now.

* * *

Wow, poor Sakura. Hope you like this chapter. I decided to have this chapter be about Sakura emotions and I decided to introduce the others in here. Thanks for reading and please comment. BYE! 


	5. A day out Pt 1

**Sasuke Past**

Sakura stood home, it was Saturday and Itachi forbid her to go anywhere but school and back. So here she was so bored out of her mind.

_**Sigh. **__Why is Itachi so dominant? It's not like I'll go to the police. _Sakura was no idiot she knew what Itachi would do to her if she turn on him. He was harder to be around when he's angry.

* * *

To say he was mad was an understatement, he was furious. The first thing he didn't want to wake up to was the dobe loud voice. It was inevitable with an idiot like that as a brother he would have to get use to it.

He took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast. Once he made it to the kitchen he saw Kakashi reading his newspaper while drinking his coffee at the table.

He then saw Naruto with his ramen, slurping it down like there's no tomorrow. Sasuke look at Naruto disgustingly. Naruto notice Sasuke presence and grin.

"Gooood Morning Sasuke!"

Does the dobe ever be quiet, seriously who need a headache this early in the morning. Sasuke just ignore him and went to get a tomato from the bowl on the counter. He then sat on the nearest chair.

Kakashi folded his paper and place on top of the table. "You seem stress, did you have a good sleep?"

"I did until the dobe ruin it." He stated while eating his tomato.

Kakashi let out a sigh "You should try eating something other then tomatoes for breakfast."

Sasuke gave him a quick glance then return to eat his tomato. Sasuke heard Naruto slurping stop. He saw Naruto moving with plates in hand. Naruto place his dirty dishes in the sink and started washing his dishes. Naruto learn the last time he forgot to wash his dishes. Kakashi had him clean everybody dishes after dinner for a MONTH, it was torture for poor Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke I have a good idea." Naruto said after finishing his dishes.

Sasuke quirk an eyebrow "You have an idea? I didn't think your brain was capable of such a thing." He said sarcastically.

Naruto glared at him "Yes I have an idea."

Sasuke sigh Naruto would not let this go until he said what he needed to say. "What is it?"

Naruto let out a very wide grin. "I was thinking about going over to Sakura's, wanna come?"

"And how do you know where she live?" Sasuke ask, that girl was a strange one to him. He was curious about her though he will never admit it.

"I check in school, she's not far off from here." Naruto answer.

Kakashi interest perk up. He look at Naruto then Sasuke "Who is this girl?"

Naruto answer Kakashi " She's the new girl in school and Sasuke have a crush on her." He smile sheepishly.

Sasuke objected quickly after "I do not idiot." He said while containing his urge to punch the idiot.

Kakashi was even more interested, Sasuke never lose his cool about anything.

_This girl must be something for Sasuke to act like this._ Kakashi thought but never voice it out.

Sasuke look at Kakashi who seem interested now _Great now Kakashi thinks something is going on._

"I think it will be nice to visit a friend. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Kakashi ask staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glare at Kakashi, now he have to go. If he didn't go then Kakashi will make him go and that would be embarrassing.

Sasuke let out a sigh "Fine."

Naruto cheered and jumped up and down "All right! Lets go see Sakura!" He pump up his fist.

Sasuke slowly walk out the door with Naruto trailing behind him _And now the torture begins. _Sasuke thought miserably.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, are we there yet?" Naruto said over a hundredth time already.

A vein pop up on Sasuke forehead "For the last time no."

He was reading the address from the piece of paper he was holding. Naruto decided to make him find it.

_Seriously, if Naruto wrote this then he should find the address._ But Sasuke knew complaining wasn't an objective. If they were to argue about this they would get nowhere so he decided to stay silent for his own sake.

_Found it. _Sasuke thought while looking at the address which is suppose to be Sakura home. He slowly walk up the porch stairs. Naruto trailing behind him.

* * *

Sakura was laying on the couch reading one of her many books. At least Itachi was considerate enough to bring her books. He probably wanted to keep her occupy. Why he does it, she didn't know. He could leave her here without anything to do.

She flip the page being very interested, she love reading, well it isn't much to do so it would be only natural. Books take her away from reality. She sigh, she dread Monday because she would have to go to school and start doing her job of spying on Sasuke.

She made new friends but knew it wouldn't last long. She never stay in one school for a very long time. She felt guilty for betraying Sasuke. A ring from the door bell caught her attention.

_Who could that be?_ She thought. She knew Itachi didn't have guests come over when he's not there.

_Could be a sales person. Better have them leave before Itachi comes home._ She flinch at the last word. She never consider this her home or any other place she lived in. After all she would never consider Itachi as family.

She open the door and was surprise at what was in front of her. Sasuke was there, arms cross looking impassive as ever.

_W-What is he doing here? _She thought, trying to figure out how to get rid of them without being rude.

"Hi Sakura." Naruto said popping out behind Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto." She pause. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto now beside Sasuke scratch his head sheepishly.

"Well Sasuke and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today."

Sasuke glared at him for added his name. He didn't want to "hang out" he prefer to read but Naruto just had to drag him along.

"Umm... Well..." Sakura was at a lost for words. On one hand she would love to get out and on the other hand Itachi might be angry with her.

_What the hell... I should enjoy myself for now. _She thought knowing full well about Itachi's punishment.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"All right!" Naruto said happily.

"First let me grab my things, you guys wait outside." She said to them and ran inside.

A few minutes pass and Sakura was out the door again. She lock the door.

Sasuke turn and walk away knowing that Naruto and Sakura would follow.

* * *

Phew done sorry it took long, but I'm done. And the best part is that I can update sooner now that school finish for me. I really hope that you didn't lose hope with this story because of my tardiness.

I will be more inspire if I have a lot of reviews, I promise that I will update this story as fast as possible.


	6. A day out part 2 Itachi new plan

**Sasuke Past**

Sakura was slightly nervous when she left the house to spend the day with Sasuke and Naruto. She was looking around hoping not to find Itachi or any of his acquaintance that she know about, it would be trouble for her if they saw her and told Itachi what she was doing.

Sasuke notice this and was wondering what was wrong, his curiosity got the better of him. "All you okay?"

Sakura blush at being caught and whisper "Yea I'm fine."

Naruto being oblivious to Sakura tension was now starting to talk about his favorite ramen.

Sakura relax a little once she saw no one she knew started getting involve into Naruto one sided conversation.

Sasuke was a little behind the two he was watching Sakura intently, he knew something was bothering her. He just didn't know how to confront her, he wasn't much of the talking person and all of his friends know that. He didn't know how to explain it but he felt concern for his pink headed companion. He is still not sure if he should consider her a friend, she was one of the few girls who don't ogles him. Sasuke will never admit this but she fascinate him.

"Sasuke!" The loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke glared at the one responsible.

"What?!" He retorted.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smile sheepishly. "Nothing you just look lost."

Sasuke right eye twitch. _That was the reason why he bother me?!_ He thought harshly. It is still a wonder why he didn't already killed Naruto.

"Sasuke stop moping and join us." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke cheeks turn a light shade of pink when Sakura convince him to join them. He slowly obey her request, he curse, blaming his hormones for his reaction.

Naruto notice Sasuke flush face and grinned, he will have fun teasing him when they get back home.

* * *

Itachi was a very sneaky guy, he knew how to get around without being notice. He wasn't stupid, even if the Uchiha case was close now, he knew some will still try to find him. Kakashi was a prime example. He may seem like he didn't care much for the case but that was only his exterior. Which he heard from a reliable source that his brother was living well and his guardian was Kakashi, he was shock. He would never had suspected it.

He knew that he needed a spy to watch his brother, he needed someone around the same age as Sasuke. That's where Sakura came in, he took the opportunity to get her. The only problem was her family but he dealt with that quickly and took the 9 year old girl now 15. He condition her into obeying him.

He slowly walked back to his house. He was thinking of a plan to have Sakura Sasuke's friend and if he's lucky something more. He'll tell Sakura what he wants from her. She should be perfect to play the role as Sasuke's girlfriend. It will make her closer to him, it also will be easier for him to know Sasuke a little better.

"Sasuke stop moping and join us." He heard a voice called out. He knew that voice, he raised his head. He was extremely surprise to see Sakura with Sasuke and another which Itachi would have guess as Sasuke adopted brother.

He smirked, this may actually be a perfect opportunity for him. They were in the crowded part of town so they wouldn't be able to see him. Sakura was oblivious to everything around her except for her two companions. Sasuke, Itachi notice froze. Itachi smirk, Sasuke doesn't seem to notice this but he was very in tune with his surrounding. He definitely have the Uchiha blood. He stealthy walked away from the trio to prevent suspicions from someone.

* * *

Sasuke froze a little. He couldn't explain it but he felt that they were being watch. He moved his eyes from side to side, trying to be as subtle as possible.

"Hey, teme what are you looking for?" Naruto asked. Sakura right beside him also staring at Sasuke with confusion in her eyes.

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket replying "Hn. Nothing important."

Sasuke slowly walk towards them still keeping an eye on the crowd around, he could've sworn he felt a presence near by watching them. He doubt he was his imagination. He was always good at sensing something unusual.

The trio was enjoying their time together looking at stores and eating Naruto's favorite food, ramen. Sasuke glared at Naruto for the obvious choice of food. He already see Naruto eat it at home, he really didn't want this right now.

Sakura notice his food untouched, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke glance at her and looked back at his bowl glaring. "Naruto eat this a lot back home. It gets tiring after awhile."

Sakura snicker at Sasuke, he whipped his head around at her in shock, since when did a girl laughed at him?

"I see, but you shouldn't be angry at the poor food." Sakura replied.

Sasuke smirk and slowly ate his food. He didn't believe that he'll enjoy himself, he's glad that the dope drag him to come though he'll never admit it. It will crush his pride if he did.

* * *

"I had a great time." Sakura told the boys once they reach her doorstep.

"No problem, we should do this more often." Naruto said happily grinning.

Sasuke stare blankly at Sakura and didn't know what to say. He stuff his hands in his pockets and turned around.

"Bye." He said emotionlessly walking away.

Naruto waved at Sakura and ran after Sasuke. Sakura smiled, the simple gesture from Sasuke was enough, she knew he wasn't a social type so for him to even say that simple words mean a lot to her.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown, she honestly did not want to do this job but she knew she had to.

She enter the home, it was still light outside though the sun was setting. She was about to turn the light switch on when she heard a voice that made her freeze in her spot.

"So you're back."

She quickly turn to see Itachi sitting cross-legged on the sofa reading one of her books.

"Itachi, I didn't know you were coming home yet."

"I know." He silently replied, closing the book and stared at her with his piercing onyx eyes. She wince, those eyes remind her too much of Sasuke.

He smirk knowing that she was uncomfortable around him at the moment.

"I will not penalize you." Itachi said breaking the silence.

Sakura quickly looked at him. He couldn't be serious?

"You seem shock." Sakura silence made him continue. "I think that spending time with Sasuke out of school is a great idea."

Sakura wince, she didn't know that Itachi was watching them. She didn't know the consequence it would lead if she spend time with Sasuke outside of school, now she know.

"Sakura I now want you to spend time with Sasuke other then school."

Sakura lowered her head and replied quietly but Itachi heard. "Yes."

* * *

"We're home!" Naruto yelled when he entered the house.

Sasuke was right behind him. Not really paying attention, his thoughts was always on the unusual pink haired female.

"Ah, you're home." Kakashi said once he saw them enter the living room. He was watching some Court T.V. show. "How was your day with your female friend?"

"It was great, Sasuke definitely likes her. You should have seen him, he was blushing around her." Naruto replied excitedly.

Sasuke quickly blushed and glared at the blond. Naruto had to pick that time to be observant. He hated how Kakashi was looking at him right now.

"What?" He demanded challenging Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke sudden defense. He knew before the boy that he have a strong bond with this girl. Sasuke never been defensive before.

_This should be good for him, he hardly social._ Kakashi thought.

"Alright, whatever you say. Lets go and make something to eat." Kakashi said.

He taught the boys how to cook unfortunately they have a liking for only their favorites. Sasuke and his tomatoes and Naruto and his ramen. This time he'll have them eat something healthy.

"Come on." Kakashi motion them to the kitchen.

This was the first in along time that they have spend so much time together. Naruto laughing while making unexplainable messes, Kakashi quietly order them on what to do and Sasuke was just quietly doing his part.

Kakashi was happy that he gave these boys another chance in life. He hope that Sasuke doesn't remember the past, it may destroy him. He hope this new girl can be able to help. After eating and cleaning the kitchen they showered and went to bed.

"Good night." He heard Naruto from the hall, anyone would be able to hear him. Kakashi was already sleeping, his room door was closed.

Sasuke entered his room and closed his door. He crawled into bed. He quickly fell asleep. His dream was plague by the pink haired girl.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I am so glad all of you like it. Sorry for taking so long.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!

TWILIGHT ROCK!!!!!!


	7. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE - PLEASE READ**

Hey I haven't forgotten about my loyal Sasuke Past readers. I'm just here to assure you all of you that I will go on with this story but I decided to put

it on hold until I finish my Survivor story hope you don't mind and since I love my fellow readers and reviewers I decided to let you vote; do you want

me to continued this story once I finish Survivor? Like I said I will continued this story but I'll like to hear my readers input on this. Thanks for being

very patient with me?


End file.
